Rocket (Little Einsteins)
Rocket is a major character in Little Einsteins. He is one of the Little Einsteins and their main transportation. Background It is unknown how old he is because his age was never mentioned. Since Rocket used to be part of Leo's baby mobile that really sings, he is technically a toy. Yet somehow he advantaged to "grow big" like regular people, though he grew as big as the minimum size of a usual rocket. How he did so is unknown. Despite Rocket's origins, he even had a mobile of his own, which included the planets turning around the sun and played "Für Elise". The first mobile is only found in "How We Became the Little Einsteins: The True Story" while the second mobile is only found in "A Galactic Goodnight". Appearance Rocket is a gigantic 4-dimensional toy spaceship made out of red metal. He has a red antenna, clear blue windows, and yellow headlights for eyes. He has large jet engines on the back of him with fin-like tails on them. The inside consists of a cockpit with 4 bluish-silver seats in which the Little Einsteins sit on. There is a gray and red steering wheel that resembles the handle of a slingshot. He has a dashboard all over the front of the inside covered in buttons and switches with different colors. When the Little Einsteins are inside him and the camera is on the outside, you can see them through the glass in his windows. There is gray metal on the bottom in which red wheels sprout out from it. Rocket appears to have a pointy piece of metal on the top resembling a fish's top fin. He can't talk, so he usually communicates by making the sound of a marimba and shaking his antenna. Rocket's grandmother looks just like him but she is pinkish-purple in color and Rocket is red, she is also bigger than Rocket. When he screams, he sounds like a musician insanely playing the marimba really fast. He also sounds like someone making noises with the marimba's keys when he gets the "Rocket Hiccups" Personality He is nice and friendly, he is trustworthy, loyal and a great friend, and caring for his friends, including his grandmother when he made "Rocket Soup" for her. Friends His friends are Leo, Quincy, Annie, and June. He also has other friends, but they (like him) are not human, including a young humpback whale. Appearances Little Einsteins Little Einsteins is the only franchise he has ever been shown. He appeared in every episode of the Little Einsteins. Rocket's Powers *Rocket has backup boosters. *He can transform into any kind of vehicle like a pirate ship. *To get him to fly, you need to pat to the music. *Rocket has a drum thumper. *Rocket has astronaut suits for each of the Little Einsteins. *Rocket has a special place for conducting on his head. *His second most used tool is his Grab Nabber. *He has a Pogo Bouncer which helps him bounce over mountains and from planet to planet when counting them. *Anything you need, he has it. *He has many different sets of buttons that pop out of his dashboard. *On his dashboard, he has a light that blinks when he speaks. Gallery Rocket introduces audience.png Little Einsteins Rocket room.JPG Let's Rocket!.jpg June kisses Rocket.JPG Rocket Backup Booster.JPG Rocket Look-and-Listen Scope.jpg Submarine Rocket LE.jpg Rocket Pogo Bouncer.jpg Rocket Elephant form.jpg Rocket chimp legs.jpg Rocket Giraffe.jpg Rocket underwater turbine booster.jpg Rocket pirate ship.jpg Caterpillar Rocket.jpg Firefly Rocket.jpg Fire Truck Rocket.jpg Rocket and his grandmother.jpg WhatsApp Image 2018-10-18 at 16.59.59-3.jpeg|Rocket without his turbines WhatsApp Image 2018-10-18 at 16.59.59-6.jpeg Screenshot 2019-12-27 at 9.44.16 AM.png Little Einsteins in space.png Little Einsteins Promotional Poster.jpg Little Einsteins Gallery (21).jpg Disney+LittleEinsteins.png Little Einsteins Toys (16).JPG Little Einsteins Toys (8).jpg Little Einsteins Toys (9).jpg Little Einsteins Toys (10).jpg Little Einsteins Toys (1).jpeg Disney Playhouse Live - Little Einsteins (2).jpg Disney Playhouse Live - Little Einsteins (3).jpg Disney Parks He made an appearance at Walt Disney World as a background for the Little Einsteins puppets in Disney Junior - Live on Stage! in Disney's Hollywood Studios and the Magic Kingdom located at Animation Courtyard. Unlike the other Little Einsteins characters, he doesn't meet and greet people. Trivia *He communicates with marimba noises. *Without Rocket, the gang couldn't complete any of their missions. *The Little Einsteins can somehow understand him. *There's a tree in Leo's background that leads to Rocket's room. *He can transform into any kind of vehicles like a pirate ship, a train, or even a fire truck. **In this way, and many other ways, Rocket is similar to the Magic Schoolbus. *To get him to fly, you need to pat to the music. *Rocket has a drum thumper. *Rocket has astronaut suits for each of the Little Einsteins. *Rocket has a special place for conducting on his head just for Leo. *Just like all people, Rocket gets hungry, as mentioned in "Rocket Soup". Rocket tends to eat healthy food to get more energy and his absolute favorite is Rocket Soup. *Rocket also had a grandma, who is only seen in the episode "Little Red Rockethood". It is revealed that she lives in Poland. *Rocket can catch hiccups, called rocket hiccups. *Only a few times has he sung. This only happened in Season 1. *His Backup Boosters run on music gas. *On his dashboard, he has a light that blinks when he speaks. The light changes from blue to red depending on the situation. *He shares a lot of traits with UmiCar from Team Umizoomi. **Both are male vehicles. **Both communicate using sounds; Rocket using marimba notes and UmiCar using high-pitched vrooming noises and his horn. **Both can transform into any vehicle. **Both have fallen asleep in one episode in their appropriate show, also making soft snoring sounds. Category:Little Einsteins characters Category:Vehicles Category:Transportation Category:Transformed characters Category:Silent characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Playhouse Disney characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall